Sakuranbo
by Sore
Summary: Slightly AU. Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sensu, and Haruno Sakuranbo. What will their lives be like? Beware of yuri Better title submissions would be appreciated


**Opening A/N:** Yeys! My first fic~ Hope you all enjoy. The basic premise here is that I switched the three main characters' genders, and you'll see other changes I made that spiral out from there. And please excuse my random usage of suffixes; I use them where I feel it's appropriate.

Also, beware of shoujo-ai/yuri/whatever you want to call girl romance. No shonen-ai/yaoi/guy romance, though.

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. **

Haruno Sakuranbo sighed as he walked into the classroom, looking down at his red with white zippered shirt. This was it- the day they would all receive their squad assignments. He plopped into his usual seat next to Uchiha Sensu- though he would never admit it, he was attracted to her (as were many other boys in the class). She had black hair that framed her face on both sides, and a low ponytail that went down her back a little. Sakuranbo supposed that it was an imitation of her older brother's hair, which looked almost the same. She had a blue long sleeved shirt that had a high collar all around that went up to her chin, and white shorts. Her lower legs were covered in two white with blue trim leg warmers, her forearms bearing identical arm warmers. Sakuranbo was fairly sure she hid weights under those. Sensu smiled when she saw him, her obsidian eyes seemingly brightening a shade or two. "Saku-kun! You're hoping that we end up on the same team, too, right?"

Sakuranbo blushed and nodded. Sensu had been his friend for a very long time, ever since Sensu had practically fallen in love with… his hair. Apparently, Sensu loved the color pink, but her parents had frowned on it when she was younger, so she decided to get her pink doses through means other than the norm. Her parents were dead now, but she still respected their wishes and never actually wore pink. Sakuranbo had more than once considered dyeing it a darker color (after all, pink was a _very_ embarrassing color for a guy), but Sensu would use her "puppy eyes jutsu" to convince him not to. It also helped that she could kick his butt into next week with one hand tied behind her back- Sensu was the top of the class, by far. Sakuranbo beat her out in brains, but pencil and paper were only a small portion of the curriculum.

Sakuranbo looked towards the entrance to the room when none other than Uzumaki Naruko, the class clown, the dead last, and another open admirer of Sakuranbo's hair burst through the door, her two long pig tails swaying behind her. "Haha! Uzumaki Naruko arrives!" Sakuranbo was not surprised at all when Naruko walked over to him and smiled, hands behind her orange jacket. "Hello, Sakuranbo-kun! How are you?"

Sakuranbo tried desperately not to let his eyebrow twitch. He never really liked Naruko- whenever she wasn't on one of her (questionably legal) escapades, she was likely to be found fawning over Sakuranbo. While most guys would love a girl to do that to them, Sakuranbo found the girl very annoying, and wished that she would go do the third thing on her to-do list: hang out with Hinata. Naruko was oddly good friends with the dark-haired, white-eyed girl despite being so different from her. "I'm... fine. Didn't you fail the exams?"

Naruko pointed her thumb at the standard protector that (nearly) all ninja wore to signify their allegiance to their villages- in this case, the spiral with a triangle symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "I'm hurt that you have such little confidence in me, Sakuranbo-kun! I'm just as much of a ninja as Uchiha there!"

Sensu chuckled, and stuck her tongue out playfully at Naruko. "Sure you are… dead last."

Naruko put her hand on the desk, and using it as leverage, propelled herself so that she was now squatting in front of Sensu. "Feh. You're not so special. I don't see it."

A young, pony-tailed boy leaned backwards as he expressed disbelief to a friend. He turned when he realized he had bumped into Naruko. "Oops, sorry about that!"

However, nobody heard him. The whole classroom had frozen- Naruko, when she had been pushed over, had fallen onto Sensu, their lips locking together. Both girls were extremely pale, and after another moment allowed the shock to go through their systems, Naruko jumped off of Sensu and proceeded to gag, Sensu doing the same. "Ew! Gross! I can't believe that just happened! I'm never going to live this down… 'Naruko the Lesbian', they'll call me!"

Sensu wiped her lips with her hand. "Of all the people I had to have my first kiss with… why'd it have to be a _girl_ I don't even _like_?"

Sakuranbo was blushing like crazy. That one moment had broken his brain- his only coherent thoughts before it shut down being _I wanted to be Sensu's first kiss _and _that was kind of hot_. In the background, a boy gave a wolf-whistle- it was probably Kiba, but Sakuranbo's head was frozen in place.

Hinata was sorely glad that everybody was focused on the two girls, as she was blushing madly herself, for similar reasons to Sakuranbo's (though she would _never_ admit it- to _anyone_. _Ever. _Except maybe Naruko, but that would be a long time coming.).

Their sensei, a pony-tailed, tanned man with a scar on his nose named Iruka, chose then to walk in. "Hello, class! Everyone ready for their class assignments?"

Naruko glared at her sensei. It was as if he was mocking her suffering. "If by ready, you mean 'mentally scarred', then yes, yes I am." Sensu was currently wiping her finger on her tongue. She stopped long enough to utter a concurrence with Naruko.

Iruka was confused, but didn't let it bother him. "Naruko, go get in a seat." As Naruko complied (by sitting on the opposite side of Sakuranbo from Sensu), Iruka started making his speech to the class about how even though they were now real shinobi, they were rookie Genin, and how they would go into three-man squads with Jonin senseis and go on missions to gain experience and stuff like that. He then began announcing squads.

Sakuranbo looked towards Sensu. _Well, I guess I want to be on Sensu's team… doesn't matter who else, I guess. Well, I could certainly do without Naruko, at any rate._

Sensu met his gaze. _Saku-kun, and… hmm. Maybe Hinata? She's a Hyuuga, after all... And definitely NOT Naruko!_

Naruko grit her teeth as she glanced towards Sensu. _Sakuranbo's mine! And as long as that Uchiha isn't on our team, I don't really care who else… well, I'd care if it was Hinata, but other than that…_

Hinata, too was wishing for teammates. _I… I want to be on Naruko's team… and don't want to be with Sakuranbo!_

Iruka eventually called out Sakuranbo's name. "Okay, next is Team 7. Haruno Sakuranbo, Uzumaki Naruko…" Naruko let out a cheer of victory, and Sakuranbo hung his head. "…and Uchiha Sensu." Naruko froze, while Sensu looked at Sakuranbo and smiled. "Well, at least I got half my wish."

Sakuranbo gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "You wanted Naruko off the team, too, huh?"

Naruko was indignant. "What! How could you two possibly _not_ want to be on my team?"

Sensu sighed. "It's rather easy, actually…"

Sakuranbo chuckled as Naruto looked even more indignant, and then voiced her protests to their sensei. "Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like myself have to be paired with someone like _her_?!"

Iruka's eyebrow twitched for a moment in irritation. "Sensu has the top grades of the class….you're the dead last. We have to balance the teams. Do the math."

Sensu stuck out her tongue at Naruko again. "Don't get in our way, Dead Last!"

Iruka coughed to regain everyone's attention. "Anyways, Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Hinata looked longingly towards Naruko. _Why couldn't I have been on her team? If only I had done better… I'm such a failure, like always…_

Iruka then announced the last team. "Team 9 is currently still working. Team 10! Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." There was a sob from the blond-haired Ino as her head hit the desk in front of her. Shikamaru, yet another pony-tailed young man, uttered 'troublesome', while his friend, the chubby Chouji, munched on some chips.

Iruka sighed. "We'll introduce you to your Jonin senseis after lunch. Until then, take a break!"

Different people went different ways- Sensu dragged Sakuranbo out the front door of the Academy and opened up a picnic box she had procured from who-knows-where. "Alright, Saku-kun! I made this stuff myself, hope you enjoy!"

Sakuranbo blushed as he took the little box-within-a-box she had taken out and handed to him. "A-ah… I will."

Across the yard from them, Naruko munched on a rice ball she had gotten from Hinata while sitting on a swing, Hinata sitting down on the ground next to her, her own picnic box open and a smaller box with food in it in her lap. "Feh… She's not so special. Why does he pay attention to her and not me? It can't be because she's attractive, because I'm attractive, too!"

Hinata nodded, blushing lightly. "I… I agree…"

Naruko leaned in closer to her. "Eh? You say something, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a very deep crimson. "N-no, it's nothing…"

Naruko scowled. "If it was nothing, you shouldn't have said it. And you better have not said that I'm not attractive…"

Hinata looked away, towards the two they were spying on. "…wouldn't dream of it…"

Eventually, everyone returned to the classroom, all excited to see who their senseis would be. Sakuranbo was not just surprised that their sensei was first to arrive, but at who he was- Sensu's older brother, Uchiha Itachi. The seventeen-year-old Jonin, whose hair looked exactly like his sister's, smiled when he saw Sensu. "Would Team 7 please come with me?"

Naruko grumbled. "Great, of all of the possible Jonin I could've had, it had to be _him_, didn't it? Twice the Uchiha… I don't think I'm going to survive."

Itachi brought them to the rooftop, where they all sat down, except for Itachi, who leaned against the railing. Sakuranbo looked at the older boy- he was wearing what was pretty much the standard Jonin uniform, what with the armor-jacket, long-sleeved blue shirt and blue pants. There were three notable additions- the sword on his back, the metal-plated fingerless gloves on his hands, and the high collar on the shirt that seemed to be an Uchiha signature. Itachi looked over his newly assigned Genin. "Well, I already know all three of you, but I don't know if you all know each other too well. So, why don't we give introductions? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, and such?"

Naruko scowled as she crossed her arms. "Why don't you start, Uchiha-_sensei_?"

Itachi gave a slight smile. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. My name, as you all know, is Uchiha Itachi. I like peaceful times, and teaching my sister. I dislike having to resort to violence. My dream for the future is to serve this village faithfully. My hobby is visiting different sweet shops. Sensu, why don't you go next?"

Sensu smiled, which infected Sakuranbo and made him smile just by seeing it. "My name is Uchiha Sensu. I like my brother and training, and I dislike… um… Naruko! My dreams for the future… to repopulate my clan…" She glanced towards Sakuranbo for a moment, not that he noticed- "and… to help my brother track down whoever killed our clan and kill him! As for hobbies… training, and taking walks."

Itachi nodded. "Sakuranbo, care to go next?"

Sakuranbo nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakuranbo. I like taking quizzes, and I dislike getting bad grades. My dream for the future…" He glanced towards Sensu, but she didn't seem to really notice either (though Naruko did). "…I don't really have one. As for hobbies, I guess memorizing random things."

Itachi nodded again. "And, Naruko?"

Naruko grumbled under her breath for a moment, and then started. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko! I like cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for it. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. As for dreams of the future…"

Sakuranbo raised an eyebrow. _Does she only think about ramen?_

"…I want to surpass the Hokage, and then have the people of the village acknowledge my existence!"

Sensu looked at her quizzically. _**That's **__her dream? Huh…_

"As for hobbies… pranks!"

Itachi smiled. "I see… alright, then. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi."

Naruko grinned. "Yeah! What kind of duties?!"

Itachi looked at her. "Well, first off… we need to do some survival training."

Sakuranbo was a little surprised. "Wait, training? Didn't we do enough training at the Academy?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, well… this time, your opponent shall be me."

This caught Sensu's attention for sure. "Really? What's so special about this training, then?"

Itachi looked towards his sister. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will graduate. This survival training is a difficult exam with a failure rate of sixty-six percent."

Naruko glared at the elder Uchiha full force. "What?! No way! We worked so hard…! What was the point of graduating, then?!"

Itachi sighed. "That… was to select those with the potential to become Genin. Anyways, tomorrow you'll have to show all of your skills f you wish to pass. Bring all of your shinobi tools. Oh, and I've been advised to tell you to skip breakfast, else you throw up." Itachi then took out a couple of pieces of paper. "Anyways, the directions are on this printout. I hope to see you there. Sensu, I'll see you later." Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sensu frowning.

"Aww, did you really have to leave so soon?"

Naruko grit her teeth. _This is it… I've got to go all out against the genius Uchiha Itachi… I can't let him stop me, I won't!_

**Ending A/N: **Well, it ends there. Let me know what you all thought of it! I hope I can figure out where I want to go from here. I already have several scenes planned out and such, but most of them aren't till later. What? You want to know the pairings? Kehehe. Well, you've already seen hints of SakuSen and onesided FemNaruHina (and onesided SakuNaru), but who knows who'll end up with whom. I mean, Naruko _claims_ she's not a lesbian, so she can't end up with Hinata… right? But if she can't end up with Sakuranbo either (he's got Sensu on the mind), who _will_ she fall in love with? Kehehehe.

Notes: I had wanted to leave Naruko's father alive at first, but decided against it. Too much work for me.

Yes, Hinata is a lesbian. It's only logical, considering Naruto's a girl now (don't say "Well, she could be bi." She's not. To be honest, she's more "Narutosexual" than straight or lesbian or bi.). Time will tell if she gets what she wants.

Also, the reason why Itachi is in the village and didn't give Sensu the whole 'hate me, kill me' speech? "It's a fanfic, move along, nothing to see here!"

As for Itachi knowing all three of them: Itachi has been assigned to capture Naruko more than once, and Sensu has brought Sakuranbo home with her before.

I can't solidify Sensu's personality, so sorry about that D:

If you can come up with a better title, it'd be much appreciated. Thankies~ Also, let me know if you spot any mistakes. I read it over a couple of times, but you can never be too sure.

Names: Naruko is obvious, Sakuranbo means 'cherry' (as opposed to 'cherry blossom') and Sensu? Sensu means 'fan' (the kind ladies use, as opposed to uchiha, which you use to fan flames), so her name would translate to English as 'Fan Fan'. Yes, I'm that lame.


End file.
